Gwechanna Sehun-ah
by UpiSuandi
Summary: Kehidupan normal Sehun yang di buat merasa nyaman akan kehadiran surat dari 'Dia' setiap satu kali dalam seminggu, jangan Lupa dengan kehadiran Luhan namja manis sebagai penghancur kenormalan nya tersebut. SeLu, HunHan, and other Cast YAOI


Tittle : Gwechanna Sehun- _ah_.

Rated : T

Cast : Oh SEHUN & XI LUHAN, other Cast. (YAOI)

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

.

Jalanan beraspal penuh debu yang berasal dari lapangan luas yang berada di tepi kanan-kirinya, seorang lelaki dengan postur tegap menelusuri jalan tak berpenghuni itu dengan senter di tangan kanan nya sambil berteriak mencari secercah harapan hidup, kaki tak beralas itu terus menyusuri jalan kedepan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia takut, hanya dia penghuni di tempat ini, perut nya terus bergemuruh minta di isi sedangkan jalanan ini benar-benar belum berakhir dari tadi.

Secercah harapan muncul ketika jalan _nya_ mulai berbelok dan langit yang sangat biru mulai tampak, dengan terseok-seok kaki dengan berlumuran debu itu mulai menambah panjang langkahnya, bibir nya pun sedikit-sedikit mulai naik membentuk kurva indah sejalan dengan semakin dekat pangkal harapan nya itu. 'Wow' gumam nya, terkagum dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuk dirinya. Padang rumput segar yang pasti menjadi tempat rekreasi terbaik para sapi, apa ada _humans_ sepertinya di padang ini?

"OOOOOOOOOY"

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! AKU LAPAR! OOOOOOY!"

Hening, benar-benar hening. Meski sudah berlari maksimal hanya rumput terbelai angin yang menyapa nya. _But wait,_ disana ada sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup besar, meski sedikit kusam. Dengan penuh senyuman dan semangat membara si Lelaki melanjutkan lari nya yang tertunda demi mendapatkan sepotong roti dan sebotol air.

"OOOOOOOY!"

"AWAS ADA BATU!" oh lelaki itu merasa ada suara lain yang terasa indah di indra pendengaran nya! Tunggu, berarti dia masih ada harapan pulang. Oke suara nya bersumber dari arah belakang si lelaki, untuk memastikan nya si lelaki mencoba menengok kearah belakang nya dan…

Brugh!

.

.

BRUGH!

"OH SEHUN BANGUN CEPAAAAAAT!"

Oh my god! It's just dream..

"BERISIK! AWW BERAAAAAT!"  
"CEPAT BANGUN,"  
bugh..bugh..bugh

"BAGAIMANA AKU BANGUN JIKA TUBUH KU SAJA KAU TINDIH DENGAN BADAN MU YANG BERAT ITU!"

"DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR! CEPAT BANGUN _OEMMA_ SUDAH SELESAI MEMBUAT SARAPAN,"

"Huh Mimpi itu lagi…"

.

.

"Pagi Hun,"

"Pagi _Appa_!"

"Nanti kamu makan siang diluar ya! _oemma_ Cuma masak sarapan, banyak penerbit yang mengirimkan bukunya hari ini. Uang nya ada diatas kulkas dan jadi anak baik selama menjaga rumah, _arra!"_

" _Ne.."_

.

.

 _ **Sehun POV**_

Punggung ku terasa panas karena terlalu lama bersandar di _sofa_ , 4 jam sudah jempol ku memencet _remote televise_ asal, acara nya tidak ada yang menarik. Liburan sekolah ini membuat ku jenuh. Kegiatan nya pun seperti siklus yang berulang, bangun-makan-tidur dan sesekali menatap layar berukuran 42 _inch_ itu.

Mimpi itu lagi, tiga hari berturut-turut aku mendapatkan mimpi yang sama, namun mimpi yang semalam berbeda karena aku bisa menemukan makhlup hidup dan pemandangan yang tidak biasa dibandingan kedua mimmpi sebelumnya yang hanya dihiasi debu, pasir dan angin kencang. Oh suara itu, suara lembut yang menyapa ku dari arah belakang saat aku berlari dengan semangat nya kerumah kayu bercat biru laut dan putih itu, siapa dia? Dari kelembutan suara nya sih terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang baru menginjak remaja.

 _Kruyuuukkk,_ oke itu bunyi perut ku yang protes minta diisi, dan oh _shit_! Ini baru jam sebelas dan belum saat nya makan siang, tapi siapa yang peduli toh aku beli sendiri makanan nya meski pakai uang Ibu sih, hehe..

.

.

 _ **Flows Resto..**_

Suara gemericik bel ringan itu menyapa saat tangan ku mendorong pintu kaca resto ini, resto ini yang terbaik selama aku menjalani masa puber dan mulai mencoba untuk mencari tempat _hangout_ nyaman dan murah bersama sahabat. _Wallpaper_ dasar biru laut dengan aksen bunga lily kecil yang seakan berterbangan menghiasi sebagian dinding yang memisahkan meja makan dengan dapur, bicara bunga lily itu terasa sangat tidak asing pasalnya bunga yang katanya berasal dari Belanda itu sering 'Dia' pakai untuk menghiasi amplop nya saat mengirimkan balasan surat untuk ku.

 _Spaghetti_ dengan taburan daging cincang dan keju ini sangat terasa nikmat di lidah, namun itu semua jungkir balik saat gemericing bel itu menggema dan bersamaan dengan langkah teratur dua pasang kaki yang berjalan ke arah mejaku, Zelo dan Seolhyun. Oh.

"Hai Sehun, disini juga," Zelo yang menyapaku duluan

"Eh iya nih,"

"Boleh gabung ya, sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol bisa kali."

"Tentu silahkan, kalian dari mana?"  
"Kami mau kencan, tapi kelinci ku ini mengeluh lapar yaaa jadi gini deh," adu Zelo sambil mengusak rambut Seolhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat gusar.

"Oooh, **kencan** kan butuh tenaga lebih, iya kan _peri kelinci_?" kataku menampilkan smirk menatap gadis diantara kami, aku dan Zelo.

"E-eh i-iya hehe, ehm kita cari tempat lain aja deh, yuk!" sergah Seolhyun yang gelagapan.  
"Eh gak usah! Aku udah selesai kok.. aku duluan ya, Zelo jaga kelinci ini! kelinci suka melompat sana-sini lho!"

"Ha?" Zelo kebingungan.

"Aku Cuma bercanda, aku pergi ya selamat bersenang senang!"

Bagus Seolhyun, gadis cantik sekolah kami. Perawakan tinggi semampai dengan wajah yang seperti tidak ternoda oleh dosa dan jangan lupakan lekuk tubuh yang sangat pas dibagian tertentu membuat jakun para kaum adam naik turun. Aku Sehun juga mengakui semua itu, aku menyukai nya sejak empat bulan yang lalu saat kami berada dalam satu meja kantin yang sama. Berawal dari itu pula aku mulai mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik bahkan dengan sengaja pulang terlambat agar aku bisa menjaga nya saat pulang sekolah tiba. Tepat seminggu yang lalu di ulang tahun sahabat ku Chanyeol, aku mengakui perasaan ku padanya, pada wanita idaman ku, dan disaat itu juga rasa bahagia sungguh bikin insomnia! Dia menerimaku menja di _namjachingu_ nya. Hari ini, oh _lord!_ _Love is bullshit!_ Mungkin saja dibalik ini banyak Oh Sehun yang menjadi korban Seolhyun juga? Oh menyedihkan sekali.

.

.

"AKU PULANG!"  
"Habis dari mana?"

"Makan siang, _Noona_ pulang cepat?"

"Hmm, dosen nya membingungkan. Kenapa wajahmu?"  
"Seolhyun,"  
" _Wae?_ "

"Kencan dengan Zelo."  
"MWO! Oh itu bukan berita bagus Sehun! Bagaimana bisa cinta pertama mu jatuh pada gadis seperti itu!"  
"Berita bagus nya aku tidak merasa sedih,"  
"Bukan tidak merasakan, hanya belum merasakan! Ayo taruhan besok matamu pasti bengkak!"  
"Aku gak secengeng itu, sudah sana pergi. Aku tahu Suho _hyung_ sudah menunggu di depan."

"Hehe, jaga baik-baik ya rumah ini, kaset drama ku ada di atas meja dekat TV hun! Siapa tahu butuh pelampiasan kesedihan."  
" _NOONA!_ "

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya..**_

Sudah pagi lagi saja, ini hari pertama putus cinta pertama ku. Meski tidak ada ucapan 'kita putus' di antara aku dan SeolHyun, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tetap menjalankan hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang bermuka dua, _no no no!_ turun kebawah dan sarapan kedengaran nya bagus.

"Kemarin sore baru saja datang!" _Noona_ membawa Amplop berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan prangko kuno selalu mampir dirumah ku setiap jum'at sore, itu adalah surat balasan dari 'Dia'. Aku tidak tahu persis Nama-nya, alamat yang tertera pada halaman belakang buku telepon keluarga ku beberapa tahun yang lalu itu seakan mengajak ku bermain dengan pemilik alamat itu, dan aku terjebak dalam dunia aneh ini. Aku tidak tertarik dengan nama sang empu-nya. _Noona_ memberi arahan agar aku tidak terlalu berlebihan, siapa tau 'Dia' yang ku maksud adalah seorang _ahjumma_ yang iseng, entah mengapa juga aku merasa 'Dia' ber- _gender_ perempuan karena amplop yang selalu dia kirim selalu berhiaskan bunga lily kecil berwarna warni. Memang hanya _Noona_ yang mengetahui kebiasaan yang sudah kujalani 4 tahun belakangan ini, _Noona_ menjadi tangan pertama penerima surat, menghindari ejekan dari _Appa dan Oemma_ ku.

" _Noona_ , apa aku coba sekali lagi ya mengunjungi nya?"  
"Dan disambut oleh lapangan hijau kosong dengan pohon Oak sebagai penghias nya? Oh tidak Sehun,"  
"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran _Noona,_ kemarin-kemarin saat kita kesana kan kita tidak sampai sore, mungkin saja jika kita tunggu sampai sore pemilik lapangan nya muncul,"

"Sudah jangan bicara aneh, cepat sarapan dan baca balasan surat kekasih jauh mu itu selagi _Appa-Oemma_ berangkat sepagi ini,"

"Aku harus kesana kak, sungguh aku penasaran."

"Terserah kau saja, aku pusing."  
"Oke aku pergi hari ini!"  
" _MWO_!"

.

.

Tbc

.

A/n : Mungkin chap ini masih pengenalan dulu kali ya, belum ada konfik utama nya sama sekali, belom juga ketemu 'Dia', ketemu 'Dia' nya Chap depan. Semoga kalian tertarik dan tidak kecewa dengan Chap pengenalan ini, jika ada kritik dan saran tolong review yaa, gomawo~


End file.
